Scars of Similarity
by Tazwalker
Summary: Set after Blade 1, tie-in with Blade 2. A story about frienship. Having his ass safed by Blade, looking behind the sunglasses, Scuds way to betrayal might be a different one than you might think. Rated M for gore and language.
1. Chapter 1

Absently scratching the still fresh scars on his belly, Josh "Scud" Frohmeyer played with the joint between his teeth, trying to figure out how to put the shit he just disassembled back together. Funny how fast life could change. Just a few weeks back, he was nothing but a wanna-be hippie with a backpack and no goal. Now he was a wanna-be mechanic with everything he needed but no clue. Nice. Yeah, nice was what those chicks he had picked up had been too. Problem approached the second they tried to tear out his guts. The problem he now had went by the name of Blade and he was out on a stroll once again. Sure, Scud enjoyed finally putting his talents to a good use but the daywalker was somewhat weird and treated him like he knew nothing. But once he had gotten used to the fact that the fairy tales were true, he had figured the rest out pretty quickly. So, the "no clue" part actually referred to the mess of metal and wires on the table. He was setting up the safety perimeter for the warehouse they had picked as base.

B let him free reign with what he did as long as he wouldn't trip over shit. That was the rule. Easy enough for Scud to do. Not so easy was that in this city, where the ruling body of the vampire nation was supposed to be hidden, he couldn't really go out. He depended on B for almost everything unless it was the junk right outside the warehouse. And Scud needed some human company. B was cool, alright. Actually a bit too cool. Always focused on his mission. Finding Whistler.

That was all he cared about. Frustrated, Scud threw the remnants of his joint into a nearby bucket of water and dragged his hands through his hair. What a mess. His mental list of things to do was down to this one thing and he couldn't find the material outside anywhere. Maybe he could ask the weed dealer stationed at the corner of the warehouse to get it for him. After all, money was not a problem even though Scud had no idea where B got the money from in the first place but he insisted on paying Scud for his work. Yeah, the dude saved his life, gave him a home and a purpose and yet felt like he had to pay him. It should be the other way round.

Musing over these things instead of the problem at hand, he chewed on his lip. Checking the time, he was sure B would be back soon. And as if the was summoned, there he came in.

"Hey, B, we gotta go get some shit. Need copper wires and more Black lights" A nod was the answer he got. Blade went straight for the car Scud wished to drive so bad. God, he worked on that baby whenever he had time but so far B wouldn't let him drive her. Whatever, getting in the passenger seat, Scud patted the chargers dashboard affectionately. Blade wasn't much of a talker, so they drove in silence. No music either. It was still in the middle of the night but B already knew where to get anything at anytime.

Some time later Scud had filled the trunk to the edge of bursting, which was commented by Blade with "Don't scratch the paint" "And if do, I repaint her, B" Closing the trunk, Scud looked around. "Yo, man, how about a drink over there in the bar? Would be nice to get out for a little more then just errands." To his surprise Blade agreed. So they went into the bar. The air filled with smoke, giving a foggy impression, corners filled with cosy looking seats barely illuminated by candles, the bar with green background lighting. It was almost everything black and green. The costumers fit the goth/metal genre of the music that was played. Arch Enemy; Scud knew this cos the femal singer was a bomb.

Grabbing a seat on the bar, Scud ordered two Jack with Coke. He'd never seen Blade drink but better to keep up the appearance. Nipping on his drink, he let his eyes wander around. In the corner to his right, two girls stared over to them. "Hey, B, they got an eye on you" he knocked B on the arm to get his attention. "No, they are lookin at you, Scud" "Sureeeeeee" Scud turned back to the bar, putting a smoke from his pocket into his mouth. "Ladies are interested in you. And that's why you came, didn't you?" Was Blade actually trying to have a conversation? "Maybe, maybe not. The girls, I mean. I just had to get out for while. Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful and all that" Scuds hands drew funny shapes into the air "but i'm human and gotta get out once in a while, ya feel me" Blade nodded, actually drinking from his glass. "I know. Still, you are not good enough with the guns yet. Didn't safe your sorry stoner-ass to watch you get torn apart. AGAIN. Those scars you have now are enough to scare the ladies away, don't you think?" Blade actually smiled while saying this. The man was making jokes? Wow. Every day something new, right. Scud chuckled "No argument there. What about you? No craving for some company? Even if it's just a little flirting?" Shaking his head, Blade drank some more "No. Haven't seen the dentist in a while" Now Scud actually snorted, his drink almost coming out again through his nose. "Damn, man, don't try t be funny while I'm drinking, yeah?!"

They sat a while, saying nothing when "They're coming over" B was still looking into his glass. Fuck the fucker and his supernatural senses! And they really did. One was a blond bombshell, straight from a playboy-shooting. Hair down to her waist, straight and shiny, a belt concealed as a skirt, over-knee leather boots with heels to kill, an almost see-through shirt and blood-red lips. Her friend was a pin-up snow-white, black hair to her shoulders, porcelain-white skin, lips shimmering in a natural way but her eyes covered in black beyond recognition. A black satin-dress covered her slender body to the end of her butt and and black shitkickers on her feet. Scud smiled "Hello lad..." they straight up ignored him and crowded B! Dumbfounded, Scuds mouth hang open. Snow-white turned to him and closed his mouth for him with a wink. Shifting his sunglasses on his nose, Blade shot Scud a look that basically said "MOTHERFUCKER HELP ME GET ME OUTTA HERE" Laughing, Scud took his drink from the bar and got up "Gonna leave you pretties alone for a while" Blondie thanked him, taking his seat, her arm around Blades neck while Snow-white patted his knee. What a picture! The dark knight surrounded by willing pussies, totally stiff in his seat, hands clung around his glass, looking like a wet kitten in a bath-tub.

Strolling around in the bar, he found a pool table in a corner. Nobody played, so Scud took a solo-ride. Another smoke between is lips, he bend over the table, the cue running smoothly between his fingers, he put the balls into the holes without mistakes. A slow clap from a corner was the reward. A big dude with a black beard and black hear got outta the dark "Not bad. Up for a challenge?" Taking his smoke outta his mouth, Scud shrugged "Sure, let's go" The wolverine took some cash out his pocket and put it on the table "50 for the winner?" "Deal" Scud added his 50 and out of courtesy, he let the dude start. Two takes, and it was his turn. Scud was in the process of winning when something over at the bar rumbled. Before he had time to even see what was going on, his gaming-buddy had him by the neck. Sharp teeth showing now. Fuck. He was fucked.

Or maybe not. The cue still in his hand, he did the only thing that made sense: he rammed it through the vamps chest. Poooof the fucker went! Crumbling into a pile of ashes on the floor, Scud hurried to the bar. Suckheads everywhere! Great, just fucking great! The only night he got to go out and where did they end up? Vampire paradise!

There was about 10 of them on Blade. Swinging now a little shorter cue, Scud thought about what do to. Blade could take care of himself but they were all on him and Scud wasn't sure how much weapons B carried. The katana was in the car but maybe... BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM go the suckheads! Ah yeah, at least the garlic-bombs worked. Internally patting himself on the shoulder, Scud went over to where Blade sat on his knees. Motioning with his hand to hurry up, B was panting. Coming close, Scud saw the mess "Oh fuck!" "Get me outta here" Blade grabbed Scuds shoulder and he actually had to provide support for the daywalker. The big tears on his chest and stomach reminded Scud a little too much of himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Guest asked: _Did Blade know the bar was full of vampires when they went in?_ I am sure he did. Anything else would be a surprise, wouldn't it.

Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming please. With this story especially, I need to know your minds.

* * *

Blood everywhere. In the car, on the seats, all over him. The way into Blades quarter marked by drops of it. Scud didn't even have the time to enjoy the fact that he finally got to drive his baby. Blade's wounds were bad and deep. Even tho he healed faster, the amount of lost blood was scaring him.

Blade now was on the floor, stretched out on his back, while Scud scattered to get all supplies for bandaging him up together. Turned out it wasn't that easy. Not cos the stuff wasn't hard to find, no, that was sorted in a cabinet. It was cos Scuds hands where shaking. Pictures of his two lady-friends had come up from the depths of his subconscious mind. Now Blade was in danger. Blood was coming from his mouth. He had to hurry up. Running back to his friend, Scud just dropped all the supplies next to B and tried to get the mens shirt outta the way. But the lose ends already had merged with he healing wounds. "Yo, man, what do I do? I can fix mechanic shit but this..." "Scud, look at me." The shades were off, so Scud could actually see the pained look on B's face. "Just rip the shirt away. The wounds gonna open up again. Get the remnants out. Clean it. Staple them afterwards. The most important thing: when you are done GET OUT!" the pronounced the last words very strict in his deep baritone voice. "Shit, B, dunno if I can do this..." Scud mumbled while trying to get some gloves over his hands.

"Forget bout the gloves, can't get an infection" cut short, Scud dumped them and went for the scissors instead. Cutting away the shirt as much as he could, he saw the whole mess in a nice close up. Shit, even with already healing, this looked like a massacre. Four cuts across his belly, so deep Scud thought he could see the innards. A shitload of more shallow cuts across the upper chest but still bleeding. Taking a pair of forceps, the started to pick out the remnants of the black shirt from the deeper wounds. There were some more cuts on the legs but those were already closed and healing. Biting his tongue and licking his lips and chewing on his lips, he tried to get it all out but some pieces where deep inside. "Sissyyyy" Blade hissed. Taking a heart, Scud put his free hand on Blades belly and pulled the flesh aside. Having more space, he got the pieces out faster. Still, with every slight pull of the skin, the blooded flooded according to the heartbeat.

The warm blood floating over his hands, Scud had a hard time focusing. The inside of the cuts looked rather funny in contrast to Blades dark skin. The flesh was bright red with a soft pinkish undertone. The edges of the cuts looked like a saw, all shredded and uneven. All the time, no matter what Scud did, Blade didn't even flinch. Didn't make a sound. Just breathed through it. Badass. But his face color was a shade paler then usual. Scud dropped the forceps once cos his hands where so slippery and the thing felt straight into a wound. Digging inside the wound with his fingers felt so weird but it had to be done. After forever, Scud couldn't find anything anymore. Wiping his hands on a towel, he got rid of the most of the blood but his skin had a reddish shade now. Now for the fun part: putting staples in them. In order to do so, he had to pull them together with one hand and put the things in with the other. By now, he was numb so he didn't care anymore. He briefly wondered who was more in a shock-state. The clocking-noise coming from the little machine made him jump a little ever goddamn time.

It felt like forever but finally Scud was done and happy with his work. B would be fine. "Ok, B, I guess just a lil cleanin and..." he looked into B's face and froze. Shit. Lips trembling, jaw clenching, eyes on a place of Scuds body he didn't wanna think about, hands curled into fists. " !" Blade managed to squeeze through his teeth, fangs appearing more prominent then usual. "Shit" was all Scud could mumble.

While Scud had been wrapped up in his task, the thirst became harder to fight for Blade. Now that Scud was done and actually faced him, he couldn't help it but stare at his throat. The vein pulsing underneath was visible cos of the stress Scud was under. And B almost could smell the guys blood over his own. Damn, he couldn't do this. As annoying and smart-mouthed the dude was, Blade thought of him as a friend. A luxury he didn't really know until now. He only knew Whistler. After B had saved Scuds life, the fucker had just stuck around. Scared shitless, but brave in his own way. Of course Blade had to safe his life more then once but the little-girl screams Scud produced when in danger where almost worth the effort. Hell, having some company was worth the effort. Even if Scud did most of the talking and shared his joints with him. And now here he was, his vampire-nature on the verge of overriding his human senses. He needed blood. He needed it now. But Scud, the brave fool, instead of leaving he asked him a question

"Uhm, do we have banked blood somewhere? Or your serum?" he looked around, suddenly remembering. "The fridge!" he was up and about before Blade could say anything about it. This was not good. Not good at all. The hemoglobin he was now missing had to be replaced and he wasn't sure if his serum would help. Or how long he could hold himself back. Damn, he couldn't afford to kill Scud. Rolling over to his side, he tried to get his feet under him. With a weak but painful groan, he got up and went to the window. About two stories high. Would hurt today but they other kind of pain was unacceptable. Shoulder first, he jumped into the glass and out of the warehouse. His landing was anything but graceful and smooth. His knees giving in, he slumped onto his hands, trying to regain his balance. Walking a few steps backwards, he rested for a few breaths on the wall behind him. He'd hate himself for what he was about to do but the alternative was even worse.

Scud ran back only to find the window shattered and Blade gone "What the fuck..." he said to no one in particular. The serum and the syringe in his hand, he chewed his lip. The mighty daywalker, unable to wait or hold on for 2 more minutes but jumping out of the window, he had the strength for that!? Ironic, wasn't it. Turning around, Scud ran down the stairs, grabbing his red jacket, putting the serum and the syringe in his pocket and went outside into the rain. B couldn't have gotten far. And he was right. Just two blocks further, he found him. Behind a dumpster, having a hobo by his throat, ready to send his fangs into the skin of the men. "Ya, Asshole!" he whistled to get Blades attention while putting the syringe and the bottle with serum together. Whirling around, snarling, Blade looked like a monster and Scud suddenly was afraid.

The vampire in him had taken over. All he saw was food. In the back of his mind, he realized that this was Scud he was just attacking. But he didn't care anymore. The blood-lust was ruling him. All he could smell was hemoglobin underneath the skin. All he could see was the frantic skipping of the vein while the heart ran track. Grabbing his victim by the neck, he threw him backwards, making Scud land hard. The air was driven out of Scuds lunges and he didn't have time to get some back inside cos Blade crushed his chest whit his body. Pulling his head to the side by the hair, he hissed and brought his own head down.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all again for the reviews! And thanks for pointing out mistakes. After all, I am not a native speaker and I get confused or forget things. Keep it coming!

* * *

His whole body shivering, hands unable to get ahold of his wet clothes to take them off, Scud sat down on his bed. What a nightmare. His mind flashed back to the second Blade sat onto him and he felt the sharp teeth of him breaking the skin of this neck. The hiss of the syringe unloading into Blades neck in return didn't really help to calm him but it seem to stop Blade. At least it made his whole body twiching so he got distracted. The serum should be working fast but Scud wasn't sure if that was enough this time. He saw his life flash infront of his eyes. Again. This seemed to become some kind of a bad habit. Rain fell into his eyes while Blade straightened his back, his eyes still somewhat unfocused. Without another word, he got up and ran. The direction suggested back into the base. Slowly, Scud peeled himself off the ground, knees wobbleing, his hand covering his throat. Something warm mixed with the cold fluid of the rain. Pointing with a shaky hand he asked the hobo "yo, man, you ok?" The man was pale as the moon. "Get home. Dude is on drugs" Nodding, satisfied with the explanation, the man ran away. Bracing himself on the walls while he went home, slightly bend over, he felt the warmth from his hand spreading down his arm. He was loosing blood. Blade had done more damaged then he thought.

Somehow he managed to make his way back into the warehouse, his mind was set on only one irrational thing: sleep. So, instead of patching himself up, he went to his room. And that's where he was now. Starting at the walls, his mind was caught in a loop of the recent events.

Blade felt hysteria creeping up in him. A rather unusual feeling for him. But the second the serum had hit his blood-stream, his senses had come back and for now, his plan was this: more serum, finding Scud and hoping he hadn't killed him. Or worse, infected him. Uncertainty was killing Blade. Did he bit down all the way? Had he drawn blood? Not being able to put it all together, he raced through the warehouse, completely ignoring all the safety as it were. Reaching his quarters, he all but fell face forward into the fridge holding his stash. After two more injections, he started to feel better. At least his mind, his body, the vampire-part in it, was roaring like it always did after he took the shots. And it took his body longer then usual to get over it. So when he finally was able to use his body and mind as a union again, the first thing he noticed was the smell of blood in the air. Scud!

Like a bloodhound, he followed his nose and found Scud sitting on his bed. He looked like a stray dog and reminded him of the day he had first met him: covered in blood, his hair glued to his head, fringes hanging into his eyes and dropping with water, in a state of shock. His hand covered his neck. Standing in the door, Blade called before he entered "Scud? Can I come in?" A slight nod "Sure, B" Raising an eyebrow in question and confusedness, he entered, moving carefully and slow, going down into a crouch a few meters away from Scud. "I'm cool again Scud. You should check these wounds of yours. I can't remember how...what...we should inject you with the retroviral cure just to be safe..." Scud nodded and got to his feet mechanically "Yeah, sure" Blade got to his feet as well, taking a few steps aside to make room for Scud, who turned in the door-frame, looking that Blade. Squinting, he asked "You not coming man?" Blades eyes widened in surprise. He almost had killed the kid, what was going on?

What was going on was also what Scud wondered but instead of wasting more time, he went to the make-shift infirmary. Blade showing up in his room had dragged him back to reality. He looked like is usual self and a huge load had fallen of Scud. Removing his hand from his neck and looking at in a mirror, it didn't even look so bad. And the blood had stopped as it seemed. Two tiny little marks remained when Scud wiped the blood away with a washcloth. Only now he realized that he the stuff everywhere. So he took off his jacket and shirt, now also realizing that he was drained completely. Fucking rain. His hands still shaking, he rummaged for the stuff to inject himself but the bottle fell outta his hands. As much as he hated it, he called for Blade "Yo, man, I think I need a hand" Blade stepped out of the shadows he'd been standing in. "What are you doing man?" "Scud, I almost killed you!" "Yeah but you also saved my sorry ass before. And this wasn't your fault. And now, once again, the mighty smart Scud needs your help in patching me himself together" the last sentence was overflowing with bitterness.

Hesitantly, Blade came closer and took the bottle along with the syringe. He took Scuds arm and injected the serum while almost whispering "Can't believe you still trust me, Scud" "B, you had your hands inside my belly. Whom else can I trust?" "That attitude is going to get ya killed for sure" Blade shook his head, reaching for some gauze and wound-sanitizer. Reaching for the neck, Scud stretched his chin up to give Blade more space "How bad is it?" "Could be worse" "Yeah, not like a few more puncture-marks would distorted me anymo', right?" Scud laughed. "Sorry, man" "Not your fault I took those chicks with me, B. And you're not a doc, so i'll life with a few battle-scars to prove for it" Scud shrugged, his normal sloppy speaking pattern almost back. "Not what I meant but exactly that trust was what I just addressed" B was done with the wounds and gave Scud a nod, who, in returned just turned around, kicked his shoes off his feet and on his way to the showers, he dropped his wet pants. Wondering and pondering, Blade let and sat on the stairs leading to his little space.

Scud spend the better part of an hour in he shower. He was chilled to the bones and it gave him some time to think. He was chilled to the bones and it gave him some time to think. Of course he had understood what B actually meant. He was too trusting. Thing was, if he didn't trust B, what was left? Who was left? No one. In this world he never thought would really exists, this world beyond scary and lonely, B was the only constant thing. His only friend. Scud was willing to lean himself outta the window with this. There was no other way to survive, was there?

XxXxXxX

Across the warehouse, on the roof, hidden in the shadows, a figure stood there watching from the distance. Being witness to this all was much better then the original plan. Time to report back to the base. Getting to the daywalker would be childs-play.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the reviews again! Really makes me smile and keeps me going!

For the guest who asked about if there will be slash: No. This is not what I want with this story. It's supposed to be about the friendship that must have been there at some point before Scud betrayed Blade. So you might get to see comfort, maybe Bromance but no slash. If that's what you wish, say it, never written slash in that way but I might give it a try. It has to be completely unrelated to this story, though.

Also, there might be a weeks worth of hiatus. I am getting a visitor and hanging on my lappy all day would be rude. But stay with me, please :D

So, onward with the boys now!

* * *

They had spend the rest of the night in silence. Just sitting there with a few blunts and some drinks. Of course, as usual, B didn't really show signs of being affected by the drugs. Scud, on the other hand, almost disappeared into the couch, completely high and relaxed. And talking. Hell, there was no off-button on that dude, Blade mused to himself. "...and then the rain set in and you know what?" A friendly slap on B's shoulder with the hand roaming around in the hair "This chick, she just took her top off and started dancing in the rain. Yo, man, what a sight! You know, she had her nipples pierced and there was this tribal tattoo on her left side and it went around her pretty boobies. Hell, so fuckin sexy!" "Sound like it" "Man, B, don't cha ever get excited at all 'sounds like it'. Come on! She was a killer!"

Leaning back into the couch, Blade crossed his hands behind his head. A little relaxing didn't hurt him. "Really now, man. All this time i've never seen you takin home a girl. But the ladies like you" Scud handed him the joint. "Blade rolled it between his fingers before inhaling the smoke. "Even if I did, it'd be to dangerous." "Cos you might bite them. Gotcha. And vampire chicks aren't an option either, huh. Damn, B, gotta get boring after a while" His hand made jerk-off movement and B had to laugh "Sure it does but what else can I do? Surely not gonna get busy with a vampire whore. I despise them" "Is there such a thing? I mean, vamp-whores?" "Why shouldn't there be?" "Have you ever had one?" "No" "No one would judge, man. Sure, you hate em suchheads but a man has his needs" "I won't buy sex, Scud" The way B shifted on the couch told Scud something else. "Right man. Tell ya what, we gonna try this going out thing again and we gonna get you laid. Might get lucky myself" Raising the bottle of Jack to him, Scud drank the rest. "You would PAY for sex, Scud?"

Shrugging, the younger man didn't even blush and took the joint back "If I can't find a pussy for free, why not? Nothing wrong with it. Sides, B, the calluses on my hand are getting to much. Gonna need a girl pedicure if I don't do something" "Manicure" "What?" Blade barked a deep laughter "Pedicure is for the feet" "Oh is it?! How would the mighty daywalker know shit like that?" Scud got a bare foot up from the ground and tried to shove it into Blades face "Whaddaya think, need one of those?" Pushing the foot away, Blade tried not to grin. "You need shoes, Frodo! And I mean shoes, not those red excuses." "Ugh, Blade, thanks. But I really don't wanna wear shitkickers like you. I mean, when you take those things off..."Scud pretended to choke on something while pinching his nose which lead to Blade giving him a shove that send Scud over the end of the couch. On the floor, on his side, the fucker laughed his ass off.

The next day went as usual. Scud was buried neck-deep in some technical shit, fine tuning the alarms, building shit and polishing the car. Well, it more looked like he was feeling betty up. Blade took notice of these things while he studied the maps of the city. Again. Leaving the maps be, he went to his training room and made a few laps of his routine. Better stay in shape. But he soon got bored. Leaving the room, he went to find Scud. Who was sitting on the table, crossed-legged, watching his beloved cartoons, a smoke between his lips. "Don't cha think you're getting to old for that shit?" Blade mocked. "Shut it, nigga. Power Puff girls are the shit!" Looking up from under his fringes, he rolled his eyes. Not only at the comment but at the face that Blade had been working out again. No shirt but covered with sweat, he didn't look happy tho. "So we gonna try again and go out tonight?" "After I made my round. Two hours before sunrise. Be ready!" Scud grinned like the happiest MoFo in the world. "Born ready!"


	5. Chapter 5

Decided to give you another chapter since I will be away starting tomorrow. Thank you for your reviews again!

LMAO, guest, that was great! I'd send B over to you right away ;)

* * *

"Ready?" the black-haired beauty asked him. "You know it babe!" she smiled and her head went down while his own head rolled back. "Oh, shit, babe!" Leaning against the wall in the little bathroom of the club, his girl for the night was down on her knees, sucking him like a pro. She wasn't one, though. His charms had done its job. He wasn't prepared for her to deep-throat him. "FUCK!" He almost came at that point. He pulled her up on her hair, carefully though. "Babe, that was dangerous" "Really?" she teased. Kissing her deep and hungry, he tasted himself on her. Shit, it was time. "Get em panties off" he said while getting a condom out of his shirt. She smiled at that and nodded in approval. She got her panties off from under her skirt and Scud got the rubber on his dick. "Come here" His hands on her hips, he lifted her up, kissing her neck. She held on to the edges of the walls and wrapped her legs around him. One quick roll of her hips and his dick was home.

Blade had a little more trouble with his vampire lady. Finding one up for sex was one thing, finding one that didn't know him and wasn't afraid of being killed was another thing. He found this skinny, blond chick, obviously high on something and she charged the double in advance stating that hazard pay was in order. He paid and she swore never to open her mouth about it. Blade did doubt that but the moment they were getting at it, he didn't care. She was worth the money. Bend over a dirty table in the basement of the club, she didn't mind him banging her with all the force he had, the table skidding over the floor, her head bowed backwards cos his hand pulled her by the hair, exposing the slender neck. God, he wanted to bite her so bad! All his frustration, all his hate, all his anger went into the bangs. And she liked it. Moaning and screaming, she begged for more. Feeling her walls getting tight around his dick, he knew she was close. So was he. "BITE ME!" she screamed. And Blade did.

The sun was scaring away the shadow of darkness when both Blade and Scud walked towards Betty. Well, Blade walked, Scud was strolling. Completely relaxed, a joint in his mouth, he grinned like a kid on Christmas morning. "So, B, she was hot, huh" he poked be in the side. "Stop that" "Watch out, ladies and gents, the dark knight does not talk about his sexual adventures" They got in the car, both doors slammed shut and B hit the gas. Only then, a stiff but honest smile came to his lips "She was hot, alright" "Yes man!" Scud high-fived Blade and started chatting like his usual self. Only, something was night quite right. There was something in his eyes. B didn't know what but something.

Back in the warehouse, Scud stretched when he got out of the car. "Man, Imma sleep like baby tonight" "Scud" "B?" Blade stood right infront him when he turned and stared into his eyes, searching "What happened?" Scuds face turned into a confused grimace. But deep down in those stoned eyes, there was fear "Man, nothin happened. Everything's alright" And he clapped him on the shoulder in what was supposed to be a gesture of encouragement and reassurement and left for his room. "Whatever it is, come to me, Scud"

Closing the door behind him, he let himself glide down and sat on the floor, burying his head in his hands. Shit! What was he supposed to do?

* * *

The big door to the secret chamber opened and Alessandra went inside. Kneeling on the floor, she waited for her king to address her. "Rise my child" Damaskinos touched her head ever so slightly when he passed by. Getting to her feet, her hands behind her back, she reported "I approached the subject. Easy pray after he had intercourse, like I predicted" "And what did you tell him, my child?" his heavily accented voice reminded her always of a german resident trying to speak english. "What we agreed on, my lord" "Good. And will he come?" "He seemed scared enough. I could smell the fear pour out of him" "Good, very good" Damaskinos stopped his pacing right infront of her and put both his hands onto her shoulders. If she was below average human temperature, he was stone cold, even through the leather of her jacket. "Does anybody else know about this?" "No, my lord. Just you and me" "Let's make sure it stays that way" Alessandra had been trained well but against the force that was the overlord, she didn't stand a chance. His hand went straight through her ribcage and tore out her heart. It was so fast, she didn't even feel the pain. Raising his hand infront of his eyes, the bloody muscle still beat. Blood dropping to the floor. It took her system a few seconds to realize that it was over. And when it did, Alessandra screamed. The fire spreading through her veins, burning her from the inside out, she went down in a pile of ashes.

Cleaning his hand covered with ashes and blood on his robe, the overlord of the vampires went to his dinner. Everything went according to plan. Taking the elevator down into the big chamber, he mused over his own brilliance. Not even his own daughter would know. He had to fill in one person, though. The doors opened with a "bing" and Damaskinos stepped inside. The room smelled of the blood in the huge pool. In the shadows, a figure stood. Waving his ugly old long finger at his servant, he stepped forward. "We do have an appointment. Tomorrow, you and I will leave this place to meet a human. Take the tattoo-utensils with you" "So you are sure we can get him to our side?" Opening the silver covering of his secret project, his fingers touched whatever was inside affectionately. "Either that, or the human dies. We will need the daywalkers blood" "And what about..." Damaskinos stopped his servant with a wave of his hand "Not to worry about this now. Everything goes according to plan.

* * *

It was almost noon when Blade heard Scud finally getting up. Without a shirt, he staggered to the little kitchen of theirs, getting a coffee. Blade took a seat, waiting. "Want one to?" Scud asked, his voice still husky from the sleep. Blade just waited. And waited more. Finally, Scud couldn't take it anymore. Fucking B, knowing that something was up right away. After he had spilled the story and his fears and basically his soul, B got up in silence and on his way out, he clapped his buddy on the shoulder. Not a word from him, though. Scud buried his head in his hair once again, shivering and feeling cold inside. The lump in his throat didn't want to disappear.

He went to get a shirt when he heard B calling "You coming!?" Shit, he was in for it now, wasn't he?!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, fellow suckheads ;) thank you so much for waiting for me! Here is a new chapter. From now on, I am back to my regular schedule, so expect at least one chapter a week. Enjoy and as always, feel free to leave me pieces of your mind lol

* * *

As simple as the plan was, Scud didn't believe this would work for one fucking minute. On his way to the meeting, he almost shit his pants. The fact that he was still alive was but a temporary one, he felt it in is guts. This would never work. Or maybe it would. It was Blade after all. Well, he'd see.

Blade followed Scud. Out of sight of course and known to the human stoner. This was a dangerous game they were playing. Whoever Scud was about to meet, the threat that had led to all of this was bad enough already and something told Blade it was gonna end bad. Question was for whom.

Making sure he stayed out of sight for the no doubt well trained look-out posts, he got into position. He'd safe his friend if anything should happened.

Friend.

When did he start to think about Scud like that. The guy was a pain in the ass. Sure, a genius on his field but a pain in the ass. Getting Whistler back was still the top priority but then he'd had to make sure both would survive. In the end, both were just human and even with all their wits and talents, there was no way they'd survive in this world now known to them. Ignorance could be a bliss, especially with these things. And Scud, without knowing it, had gotten himself into deep the day he offered his help to Blade. Working with the most wanted man amongst Vampires. His death warrant was signed for sure. And Blade felt bad for this. He should have told him no.

Lighting up another blunt, Scud leaned to the wall. Better to have something solid in his back, that left only 3 sides for them to attack. Oh, well, four. Above always was another option, right?! His hand froze midair when a thought came to his mind. What they needed was a weapon that would take the suckheads out no matter what direction they came from or went to. Mentally storing that thought, he focused on the task at hand. B would no doubt be close by. They had agreed on a safe-word if he needed help. Hopefully he'd be still able to scream when it came down to it. Footsteps from the right indicated the arrival of somebody. Willingly relaxing his shoulders, he took a deep drag from the joint and looked up. One dude was bald-headed, wearing sunglasses. Of course, in the middle of the night. Another vampire-bullshit thing. The other one was hidden by a hooded rope but no doubt the guy in charge. "You Scud?" baldy asked. "As requested, man. How can I be of service?" Shrugging his shoulders, he extended his hand in a sloppy gesture only to be denied. So much for Vampire-courtesy. Putting the blunt into his mouth, he waited. He felt the eyes of the hoody scanning him. "My friend, I have an offer to make to you" a voice with no face said. Heavily accented, Scud guessed german or something like that.

Waiting in his hiding space, B muscles where on the brink of cramping. This was taking too long. He should have given Scud somekind of bug to know what was going on. But they both agreed it would be do dangerous. If they somehow found it...And then, there it was. A tune, whistled. Setting himself into motion, he stayed out of sight. Game on. From now on they would be watched for sure.

Just like his mood had changed, the weather changed too. Rain. Oceans of it. Shuffling through the puddles, both hands in this pockets where his guns where hidden, Scud didn't really see the way a head. He also failed to notice the water dripping from his fringes into his eyes. If he hadn't been so occupied by his thoughts, the fact that he was soaking wet again would have made him laugh. He also was cold again but not from the rain. The words he had heard rung in his ears over and over again. His heart was beating so hard, he felt the pulse in his neck. Mind racing, lip itching, he tried to fight his fear. It was too late now. What's done is done. But was it the right thing? The truth he heard just heard was more scaring then anything else. Had he made the right decision? How much should he tell B? The dude was his friend. Bickering with his decision born out of fear, he just kept on walking, even as he reached the warehouse. By now Blade would surely have gotten the hint that would set things in motion. He needed more time. Time to find a way out of this. It was an idiots game between the devil and the deep blue see. Only one thing was for sure: he would not get out of this alive. But knowing this gave him a choice. A rare luxury these days.

Scud hadn't returned from the meeting straight away. But when he did, he seemed to be in good spirits. Reeking of weed, alcohol and sex, he must have had a good time. He came in like nothing happened. "Yo, man, B! Sorry, had to get rid of some tension. Listen up, so there was this two dudes, one bald, looking like a warrior, the other covered in some wannabe-badass hoody. Him, I didn't understand. Telling ya, that accent was so bad, thought the guy was straight back from Transylvania. Anyway, so the bald dude babbled on and on, that they'd need a spy inside your walls, how much they'd pay me, how i'd be able to be a familiar, no one would ever hurt me, jab jab jab. When I said no, dude pulled out a knife, traced the exact scars on my belly. How the fuck did he know that? I mean B, come on..."

Talking with his hands as usual, Scud didn't fail to notice that B let out the air of his lunges with a little sigh. Coming over, Blade clapped him on the shoulder "Good job, man. Thought you'd wet yourself" he grinned. Mocking an insulted face, Scud replied "Nah, man, the rain did that for me" Had this been to easy? Was that all? They scared the good shit outta Scud just to lead him into a trap? Something was off with this. One way or another, he'd get his mentor. He'd play along for now. But knowing the vampires, he had to be careful. Whatever it was that they had in store for him, it wouldn't be long till he'd find out.


	7. Chapter 7

_This isn't as long as I planned it to be but this is where we tie-in with the movie. From now on you will find a lot of things you have seen and heard. My goal is and was to get inside the heads of our boys._

_Thank you again for your reviews! Enjoy!_

* * *

Driving back to the warehouse, Blades mind was spinning. It was on, for sure now. This has been way to easy. His guts went cold thinking about the possibility that Scud had betrayed him. He wasn't sure of course. He had no proof at all. And this was how the enemy worked: planting little seeds of mistrust that grow into trees of destroyed friendships and death. Caution was advised. Cracking his neck, rolling his shoulders, he tried to relax. Easier said then done. For all his miraculous vampire-healing skills, the scars on his abdomen itched and hurts quite a bit. How did Scud deal with them? He sat up straight at that thought. Shit. The scars. Similar scars.

Hanging in his ropes, Scud worked on the big wall of lamps. The rain dripped through the holes in the wall and occasionally a drop hit him. To keep his fringe from falling into his eyes he had put on a bandana. This was bad enough he thought, rubbing his itchy lower lip. Damn. Not good. The game was on. He was sure Blade would return with the package. The hints had been placed very clever. Shifting in the construction, he was uncomfortable cos the belt put pressure to one of the scars. Damn those things. How did Blade stand them? He never saw B scratch them or anything like that. Perks of being half a vampire. That made him freeze. This offer...no, never.

* * *

Waving his minions in, Damaskinos didn't look up from the old book he was reading. "Nyssa, Asad. Have you been instructed about the abomination that has befallen our race?" He saw them nodding from the corner of this eye. "Good. I have thought long about this. It seems, there is only one way. Only one that can help us. They do say 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'. Find the Daywalker. Offer him a truce. Bring him the key and bring him here. We cannot afford fighting amongst each other while this creature is out there" With a wave of his hand, he dismissed them. Leaving without further questions, as they were trained too. The door closed behind them and his familiar stepped forward from his corner. "Game on. Are you sure you want your daughter in this kind of danger, my lord?" Damaskinos still didn't look up. "The future of our race is above concerns of this kind." "I understand. Well, we are online now anyway. No way to stop this anymore."

Now Damaskinos peered up "My dear friend, if you have second thoughts about this endeavor, please, speak up" But the familiar knew better. His adams apple moved visibly as he gulped. "No, my lord"

* * *

Hearing the charger making its way back into the warehouse, Scud took a deep breath. Blade got out of the car. " Lock up your daughters, people, the Dark Knight returns" He lowered himself, spun around once and pulled a half-smoked joint from behind his ear. "Little toke of the smokage, B?" he asked after he had lit it. Play it cool. "Later" Blade replied. "Cut the lights" With a shrug, Scud did as he was told. Blade opened the trunk and fucking hell! "You've found him" Leaning in closer, Whistler opened his eyes and his mouth, fangs now showing clearly.

"You didn't kill him" "Gimme a hand" This wasn't good. Wait, no, it was. Together, they got the old man into the room with the blinds. Sitting him down on the only chair, Scud looked sceptically "I gotta bad feelin' about this, B. Listen to his breathin', he already dyin'. He's in pain. Why don't you just put him out of his misery right now?" "They had him on stasis at a halfway house. I'm giving him an accelerated retro-virile detox. Like a heroin addict, make him go cold turkey in one night" He put the syringe into the mans neck and unloaded it. "Shit ain't gonna work man. I say you kill the motherfucker right now" Shifting on his feet uneasy, Scud hoped to turn B around. No Whistler, no trap, right? Or was it too late already? "Get out!" Blade ordered.

Shit shit shit. He waited outside the room, mind racing, rubbing his lip. His choices were slim, right? But he still could tell Blade. Or was it too late. Moments later, Blade stepped out of the room "Hey,man, I didn't mean to call him..." But B stopped him with a simple handgesture. Yeah, right. Scud looked after him as he walked up the stairs. Right. Shuffling to his room, something hit him. He always had been aware that when Whistler was back, his skills might be useless. But now that the moment was here, he felt something else. And that stirred up a side of him he had thought to be buried with his old self. No. It was back. Anger wasn't a good thing. But this situation now did anger him. He was but a pawn for both sides now. Right in the middle. And they knew. How did he know that they knew? Simple math. And simple math was what made him stick to the plan. When in doubt, you go with the obvious.


	8. Chapter 8

In order to understand what I did I recommend reading the original script of Blade 2. There has been changes from the script to the movie and I took a few lines from that old script for this. Just google it. I could have gone along and retell the whole movie but I rather jump that.

For the anon who asked for a sequel on my other Scud-fic, I am on that (I hope you are reading this)

* * *

Things had developed fast and according to Damaskinos plan. Scud still couldn't believe how fast everything went down, he barely had time to breath. The day after Blade had found Whistler, the suckheads had visited them. The whole ordeal afterwards almost had cost him his life. In those 5 minutes he had been able to sit down and breath, think, he realized that the overlord had been right.

The threat was to big. And if they really managed to take out the one weakness of the reapers, humanity was damned. He found himself being more comfortable with his plan. But not 100%. Blade. Shit. The daywalker was his friend. He safed his life. Doubts gnawed on the edges of his sharp mind.

Now, searching through the trash outside the warehouse, after Whistler went back inside, he tried to find solace in this: getting a weapon that would ensure Blades survival and maybe even Whistlers. And he would get it done. The Scudster could handle things.

In his room, Blade stared at the wall. Something was off. He was missing something but he didn't know what. Pacing, he found himself stuck. Whistler thought he was seeing things. For the old men, it was pretty simple. Play along with the vampires till the bigger threat was gone, learn as much as we can and use it against them afterwards. But no, something was so very wrong. And if he was honest to himself, he had known from the start.

The team was getting ready and Scud and Whistler brought a big box. Briefing Nyssa and Blade, Scud was rather proud of his big invention. "And you are not coming?" "No, I am a lover, not a fighter" Scud said and Blades mouth twitched. The girly screams Scud had made when the reapers had attacked him still rang in his ears. Better to leave him here. His scars on his belly tingled and watching Scud scratching his own belly made him wonder.

Sitting in the dark he could not forget. Wondering and pondering, he bit his lip, chewed on it, his fingers unconsciously traveling over the scars of his belly. The last message send, all he could do was wait. And he wouldn't have to wait long, that was for sure. Musing over his own brilliance, he hoped the UV-bombs would kill a lot of reapers. And some of the Bloodpack, preferably Reinhardt. Cos they way it was, him and Damaskinos were the only ones knowing about his part in this game. And if Blade somehow managed to kill cue-ball, Scud was off the hook. If not, he could only hope for the Vampire to keep his word. The silent alarms went off and Scud knew it was time. Taking another deep drag from his joint, he prepared himself. Truth was, deep down inside he knew that his time had come.

In the dark and moist underworld, Blade figured it out the second they electrocuted him. And when he woke up again, sensing Scud next to him, he wanted to grab the dude and shake him. Which was not like him. His friend, his brother. Carrying the same fucking scars. But Scud had made his choice. No way back now. The only thing that counted now was to get outta here. His mind snapped back to hear Whistler say "..even you sword" That much he had figured out by now. Scud said something too, but Blade didn't care anymore. Analyzing the situation around him, Blade barely noted the what else was said until Damaskinos stepped inside. Now came the interesting part. Wait, did the fucker really think he could create a superior race? Seems like it. No wonder he had managed to turn Scud around. It sounded terrifying. The situation was terrifying.

Standing in the background, Scud watched. This was it. The final showdown. The last chance to decide. Seeing all these embryos in the tanks, a shiver ran through him. And now they had Blade. There was no way Blade would get outta this. No, he had to play along. And Whistler, man, he never shut up, did he. Even tho Scud had come to like him in a way, he couldn't see himself with Blade in the future now. No. He was expandable. Just some trash Blade had dragged along until now. He was useless now. To Blade.

Staring into the red sea behind him, his final decision was made. And just in time. "Reinhardt, you can kiss your ass good-bye" he heard Blade say. Laughing, he turned around. Fooled you, Blade. He always had kinda underestimated his wit, hadn't he. "I'm sorry man" he said to Reinhardt. "B, You're waisting your time. It was never supposed to explode. All it was supposed to do was make you feel like you were in control" he put that in quotation marks with his fingers while Reinhardt dug out the dud from his head and through it over to Scud. He caught it "See this" he turned his lip inside out, revealing the tattoo "I'm one of Damaskinos familiars. They needed my help to bring you here to control Nomak. The old fuck, he was always just bait. I mean, look at him. He's your only real weakness, man. You may be fast, you may be strong and all that other bullshit, but in the end, B, you're just too human!" and whit that, he gave in into his hate and everything bad that had been boiling inside him for too long and punched Whistler in the face. "Well, you lil shit?" And again.

Blade was stunned, his eyes filled with hate. Not for Scud betraying him, but for what he did to his father and mentor. Whatever chance there had been for Scud to redeem himself, it just had gone through the window. Scud wasn't done "You think they scoped out my security system? I let them in, asshole! I practically gave 'em the fucking keys. "And you" He turned to Blade " You never cared about me. I gave you everything. All you cared about was digging up the old fuck! You heard cue-ball, right. Pretty soon, they're gonna all be daywalkers, man. And when that happens, I'd rather be a pet than cattle. You got me, B? What do you think about that, man?" Shaking inside, he held the fake bomb in his hand, watching Blade. "Two things. One, I was on to you the moment they turned you. " What, wait. Blade knew? All the time? How when? Scud was confused while Blade now was sure. He had known that something was off. And two -" Blade raised the detonator "It's not a dud"

Eyes widening with fear, Scud looked at the bomb in his hand "Oh, great"

* * *

So, that's it. I always planned to have the ending like in the movie. Maybe, one day, I come up with an alternative ending. I hope my plan to bring some more layers into the Blade/Scud relationship worked and you enjoyed it.


End file.
